Nobody Compares
by Lindsay Laurent
Summary: Decisões nem sempre são fáceis de serem tomadas. Algumas são doloridas, algumas mudarão toda a nossa trajetória, algumas deixarão um vazio... Kardia x Degel, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi.


A fria noite de inverno cai lá fora e ele, Dégel, levantou-se confuso de sua cama, onde há poucas horas encontrava-se adormecido, porém mais uma vez ele trocara o dia pela noite, mesmo sabendo que o sono lhe visitaria novamente apenas quando estivesse amanhecendo. Poderia tomar algum calmante que lhe fizesse dormir ou apenas tomar aquele costumeiro chá de camomila quando se via com sua mente estranhamente agitada para alguém como ele, mas não o fez.

Preferiu deixar que o sono viesse de maneira natural sem qualquer tipo de medicamentos. Ergueu uma mão em direção ao copo de água, bebendo-o instantaneamente. Sentiu novamente aquela sensação de culpa e mágoa, o gosto amargo do arrependimento parecia teimar em não querer sair de si.

Recordava-se daquele rosto que sempre ostentava um sorriso malicioso, daqueles olhos azuis que sempre mantinham um brilho sádico perdendo seu costumeiro brilho, aquela postura sempre arrogante perdendo a pose e exibindo um sinal de derrota com os ombros caídos. Fora um choque para si. Pela primeira vez na vida sentiu-se envergonhado de seu comportamento e sentiu-se ridículo por aquele fatídico episódio em seu apartamento, em plena sala de estar.

**FlashBack on**

Era para ser um domingo especial. Dégel estava em seu quarto separando algumas peças de roupas para as quais usaria naquele encontro de amigos, em um pub perto do apartamento em que morava. Quando em um momento de distração assustara-se com seu celular vibrando no bolso de sua calça, constando que não era uma chamada e sim uma mensagem de texto. Geralmente o francês não prestava atenção no toque que o mesmo fazia, mas se não estava enganado era um som de motor de moto. Já até sabia quem havia colocado aquele som como toque de seu celular.

Deixando o assunto do toque de lado, o aquariano resolvera olhar a mensagem de texto a qual dizia apenas: "Estou chegando em sua casa. Kardia". Imediatamente concluíra que o escorpiano estaria em poucos minutos batendo na porta de sua residência para levar-lhe no local marcado de encontro. Dégel apressou-se em se arrumar, de maneira simples e bem confortável, usando uma calça jeans, uma camisa preta e gola branca, um sapato preto. Não era uma pessoa vaidosa, mas também não era nenhum desleixado, mesmo que não gostasse de deixar ninguém esperando, era e sempre fora um homem pontual com seus compromissos. Um homem sábio e respeitado por todos que o conheciam de perto e os quais trabalhavam consigo em seu emprego administrativo. Porém, no meio de tudo isso, ninguém poderia negar que apesar de sua costumeira indiferença, o francês era um homem bondoso e dono de uma tranquilidade assustadora.

Raramente as pessoas com quem convivia no seu dia a dia o vira irritado. Dégel além de tudo era um homem tímido, reservado e cauteloso, uma mente brilhante ostentada por detrás daquela seriedade toda; uma beleza sem exageros, com seus cabelos de um tom exótico, verdes. Seus olhos que eram puxados para uma tonalidade arroxeada, seu rosto tinha um formato aristocrático, um nariz afinado e dono de lábios cheios e rosados.

Olhando-se no espelho pela a última vez constatando que estava satisfeito com sua roupa, retirou-se do quarto e foi até a sala. Lá estava ele, sentado, de óculos escuros, o rosto como sempre exibindo um sorriso cínico, os cabelos azuis escuros adornando perfeitamente o rosto, cascateando até o meio de suas costas; o tom bronzeado de sua pele, os traços másculos e bem desenhado, o formato de seus olhos e os lábios mais grossos, da mesma tonalidade que os seus. Dégel por um momento se perdeu naquela maneira selvagem como Kardia às vezes se comportava, de maneira possessiva e por vezes impulsiva.

Além do grande orgulho que ele possuía, mas, que conforme conversavam, pôde notar que algumas das suas maneiras, posturas, deixavam o outro completamente irritado, entre elas a expressão sempre séria, o jeito inabalável, a racionalidade, e sua mania estoica que para muitos era caracterizada como frieza. Contudo, tinha vezes em que chegava a ser quase impossível se segurar para não sorrir de uma orelha à outra pelas as atitudes infantis do grego, ele era tão divertido que simplesmente não conseguia se conter.

— Pensei que fosse aparecer mais tarde, Kardia — disse, se sentando no sofá. — Caiu da cama, meu amigo? — perguntou encarando as orbes azuis do escorpiano.

— Resolvi vir mais cedo. Não tinha nada pra fazer antes mesmo – sorriu de canto. – Pelo que vejo está preparado pra sair.

— Ah — murmurou. — A gente marcou de sair para aquele pub aqui perto de casa, Kardia — olhando-o — Você se esqueceu desse nosso compromisso ou apenas está tentando mais um de seus joguinhos? — perguntou, arrumando o óculos, mas sem desviar a atenção do companheiro.

— Eu sei, mas ainda é muito cedo — deu de ombros e o encarou. — Nunca esqueço de um compromisso — levantou-se e foi até o aquariano, sorrindo maliciosamente. — Vim para antes de irmos, resolvermos alguns assuntos...

Não ficou surpreso quando notou a aproximação do escorpiano e falou:

— E quais assuntos seriam esses, Kowalski? — perguntou, com sua postura perfeita. mantendo o olhar frio e penetrante.

— Eu serei direto, porque enrolar não faz meu tipo — puxou o aquariano para si e o beijou. Fora um beijo breve, um contato bem passageiro. — Gosto de você, não só como um amigo, mas já deve ter percebido isso — soltou o até então amigo e o encarou. —Bom... Queria te falar isso antes de sairmos para aproveitar esse momento e ficarmos juntos. Apenas isso.

Dégel prendeu a respiração assim que fora puxado pelo o outro, seu rosto outrora pálido, encontrava-se tão vermelho que parecia querer entrar em combustão a qualquer momento. O aquariano estava totalmente constrangido com a situação que ambos se encontravam, porém nada naquele momento poderia explicar o alto grau de surpresa em seu olhar quando teve seus lábios tomados tão rapidamente pelo o escorpiano.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Kardia Kowalski? — seu constrangimento fora substituído rapidamente por uma irritação, a qual encobriu sua vergonha. — Por que fez isso? — mesmo que estivesse irritado com aquela ação repentina do amigo, seu rosto ainda demonstrava serenidade.

— Fiz porque senti vontade. Também porque te acho muito bonito e há um tempo que gosto de você — deu de ombros e o encarou. — Por que não relaxa? Foi só um beijo e você parece até que gostou.

— Não, eu não gostei Kardia — lançou-lhe um olhar de desgosto. — Esse seu jeito imprevisível me irrita as vezes — balançando a cabeça em negatividade. — Por que não para com isso? Eu não vou mais aturar essa sua atitude infantil novamente — cruzando os braços sobre o peito e o olhando fixamente.

— Você reclama demais. Se não gosta de mim desse jeito o problema é seu, não mudo por ninguém — deu de ombros e se aproximou novamente do aquariano, olhando-o sério. — Eu realmente gosto de você mais do que como amigo, ok? Mas se você não se importa com isso, tudo bem. Eu não vou te forçar a nada, mas também não me procure depois.

Dégel continuava a encará-lo, incrédulo. O que quer que tenha acontecido naquele momento, não pudera conter. Ainda absorvia as informações que o mesmo jogara para cima de si, mesmo que estivesse tentando manter a voz casual, mesmo que seu padrão emocional estivesse abalado desde o beijo que acontecera. No entanto, sua face não transparecia o seu real estado de espírito, e sim, indiferença.

— Não possuo nenhum sentimento a mais por você além de amizade, Kardia — o olhou nos olhos. — Absolutamente nada e tenho plena certeza de minhas convicções. Se sou chato como diz, então por que ainda mantém amizade comigo? — questionou, saindo de perto do mesmo. — Se me der licença, eu perdi o interesse de sair com você para aquele pub, então poderia fazer a gentileza de se retirar da minha casa? — abriu a porta, esperando o escorpiano se retirar.

— Ir embora? — riu decepcionado. — Tudo bem, só depois não reclame, nem fique triste pelo que acontecer — aproximou-se e o encarou. — Eu vou embora, mas fique com isso pra se lembrar do que perdeu — puxou novamente o aquariano e tomou seus lábios, mas diferente de antes, não havia mais tanto carinho naquele beijo, era mais como uma despedida e um toque de desprezo. — Até mais, amigo — saiu da casa do mesmo, mas sabia que nada seria como antes.

Após escutar novamente as palavras do amigo, o menor sentiu uma sensação esquisita, inquieta. Mas a mesma inquietação fora substituída pela surpresa de ter novamente seus lábios tomados pelos do grego, por um beijo. Porém, tão rápido quanto aconteceu, foi a maneira que terminara. Ainda que Dégel não quisesse admitir naquele momento, vê-lo dar as costas e sair porta afora, que ele mesmo fizera questão de abrir, fora como se tivesse perdido algo de importante. Algo que ele descobriria mais tarde que fora o pior erro cometido em sua vida.

**FlashBack off**

Recordava-se perfeitamente de cada palavra pronunciada, dos olhares trocados, dos beijos e principalmente do olhar carregado de desprezo que Kardia lhe dera. Desde aquele dia, o mesmo não mais voltou a procurá-lo, nem no seu emprego, nem na hora do almoço ou nos pubs que costumavam a sair juntos. O grego havia particularmente desaparecido de sua vida. Nas poucas ligações que fizera para ele, ele respondia-lhe com palavras mínimas e totalmente sem interesse.

Naquele mesmo momento notara que o escorpiano parecia está muito bem com outra pessoa ao seu lado, que mais tarde descobrira que se chamava Calvera, sua atual namorada. Kardia nunca fora uma pessoa que esperasse a vida toda, era decidido e dono de si próprio e Dégel sabia que no momento em que o dispensara ele não voltaria atrás, era tão ou mais orgulhoso que si. O francês sentia uma lágrima teimosa que cismava em querer cair de seus olhos, mas ele não queria permitir, não agora, não depois de tanto tempo prendendo esse mesmo choro. Havia aprendido a sempre ser firme com suas próprias decisões, fora ele quem decidiu o final de como tudo acabaria.

Não negaria que se arrependeu no dia seguinte ao perceber que ele não apareceria mais, desde aquele dia, nem mesmo nos próximos, e então, as semanas passaram. Viu-se completamente perdido sem o seu escorpiano por perto, fora somente naquele momento que pudera se dar conta de seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a Kardia, amava-o incondicionalmente, no entanto, lamentava por ter descoberto tarde demais.

Sempre se lembraria de todos os sorrisos que trocara com o mesmo, de sua maneira debochada, de suas implicâncias consigo, o jeito sarcástico que ele se dirigia aos seus livros, a maneira ousada de como ele sempre lhe tratara, todos esses momentos ficariam guardados dentro de si para o resto de sua vida, porque assim sua mente parava de vagar pelo passado, sempre lhe lembrando de que as escolhas que achava serem as certas, nem sempre eram. Que as decisões tomadas nem sempre são fáceis, algumas são dolorosas, outras mudavam toda a trajetória de sua vida. Essa mesma decisão o deixava com um imenso vazio por dentro ao perceber que tudo que poderia ter era está vivendo com Kardia. Não poderia voltar, porque fora si próprio que escolhera naquela tarde de domingo mandar embora o amor de sua vida.


End file.
